


Hidden Desire (It's Wholesome Mind You)

by Minachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Really... I did., The last because of Rei and Nagisa, first fic, light comedy, reigisa - if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachan/pseuds/Minachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Haru's dream... or probably it all boils down from Makoto's perseverance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire (It's Wholesome Mind You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the the second Free! Special Event (yeah... I'm way too late for this but...heh I don't care *throws all hesitation in the air*). Just a headcanon that I thought of after learning about Haru's dream of transforming into a cat...A Cat...A Neko... *whispers* If you know what I mean...*wink* I mean... I guess I kinda get now why Haru strongly refused Makoto's advances– I mean attempts– to dry his hair. Anyways, hope you enjoy~! *bows*

Haruka Nanase has never been a person to refuse Makoto Tachibana. _This_ , though,  is probably the _only_ exception.

“Please Haru?”

“No.”

“But why? I just want to – ”

“I said _no_ , Makoto.”

“Haruuu…”

No, he _definitely_ won’t give in.

Makoto has been bombarding him with pleas to dry his hair since the time he had lost a bet a few weeks ago. A silly _one-sided_ bet Makoto had come up with one evening Haru was sleeping over in his best friend’s house. He couldn’t really get why Makoto was so determined on the task of drying his hair. What does he think of him? A _cat_?

 _A cat_ …Haru silently groan upon remembering the cause of his strong refusal. It was probably okay if he hadn’t dreamed of turning into a cat and moani– he _means_ sighing – while being dried by Makoto. It became worse when he heard a conversation Nagisa and Rei had about the meaning of dreams.

_The male members of the Iwatobi Swimming club were eating lunch together on the rooftop of the school building when Nagisa exclaimed, making Haru and Makoto turned their heads in his and Rei’s direction._

_“Really Rei-chan?! You dreamt of sleeping with me?” Nagisa exclaimed._

_Rei choked on the water he was drinking. He had to cough a couple of times to clear his throat before stammering._

_“N-Nagisa-kun! Don’t make it sound so weird!”_

_“Eh? What’s weird with having a friend sleeping over in your house?”_

_“Oh…N-nothing, I guess.”Rei replied while adjusting his glasses to hide his deepening blush._

_“Wait. That reminds me…”_

_Rei just lifted a brow in question as Nagisa placed down the bento he prepared for him and turned to look for something in his bag._

_“Ah! Here! Look Rei-chan…” Nagisa exclaimed as he excitedly placed a magazine on Rei’s lap. He flipped through the pages until he found an article with a title in bold letters saying:‘A Guide on Unlocking Dreams’. “I borrowed this from Gou-chan yesterday. It has an article about the meaning of dreams.”_

_“Does it say what it means when someone dreams of sleeping on a friend’s house?” Rei carefully asked as he motioned to drink from his water bottle._

_“No. But it says here that dreams are the reflections of our hidden desires. Ah! So it means it’s your hidden desire to sleep with me Rei-chan!”_

_This time, both Haru and Rei chocked from the water they were drinking._

_It’s my hidden desire to…_ Haru shook his head from the memory. _No, it can’t be possible._ He _wouldn’t_ desire such things. He wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – desire to be Makoto’s sweetheart and making _those_ kinds of sounds while his best friend dries his hair. He can’t even imagine himself – his _human_ self –doing that.

Haru was not affected by this when he initially had the dream. He remembered when Makoto woke him up and he acted as his normal self, spending most of his days with his best friend. It’s just that Makoto had to really bring up this crazy idea of wanting to dry his hair one evening while they were playing a video game which reminded Haru of his peculiar dream  and Nagisa’s comment. And eventually triggered his ardent refusal to Makoto’s request.

In all honesty, Haru is afraid that he might act the same way he did in his dreams the moment Makoto successfully fulfill his request. And _that_ he will never let to happen. Over his dead body.

For unknown reasons, Haru has this feeling he’ll be revealing another weakness to Makoto if he gives in to him. And giving Makoto Tachibana another reason to _‘eventually have his way with him’_ irks Haru to no end. It’s enough that Makoto could use water or pools to tempt him into doing what his best friend wants – not that Makoto had ever forced him into something Haru doesn’t deeply want. He just needs to refuse this time.

The problem is…the more Haru refuses, the more persistent Makoto becomes. Just like now.

Haru has just finished showering when he saw Makoto comfortably sitting in front of the television. His legs buried under the kotatsu while his head was lying on top of it. Makoto was in one of his sleepovers in Haru’s house today.

His best friend might have sensed his presence behind him and turned his head in his direction. Without thinking,  Haru sat beside him. A _wrong_ move. He had already let his guard down. Haru realized belatedly when Makoto gave him one of his mischievous smiles and grabbed the damp towel on top of his head with the intent of _finally_ drying his hair.

“Oi! Stop-!” Haru tried to back away from Makoto’s hovering hands. On his haste to get away, he didn’t anticipate the weight his upper body will have on his arms which made him fall backward – dragging Makoto with him.

With Makoto on top of  him, Haru  has no other means of escape. And the latter must have realized it too as he gave him a triumphant smile. A vein pops on Haru’s head.

“Get off me, Makoto”.

 “No can do, Haru-chan”. The way Makoto added ‘-chan’ on his already feminine name only added to his growing irritation.

“I _said_ get off me.”

“Not until you tell me why you refuse on drying your hair.”

Haru gave off a huff and let his head rest back on the tatami floor. There’s no helping it. When Makoto is this persistent, he can’t do anything at all. Not to mention this unknown feeling he’s having while looking up at Makoto’s annoying face. In truth, it’s not really annoying. He just doesn’t want to admit his best friend is attract– _no_ w, that is _definitely_ a weird thought.

Mentally shaking himself off the compromising thought, Haru decided to just tell Makoto the reason for his refusal – minus the part about revealing another weakness. What surprised him though was Makoto’s reaction to his dilemma.

Makoto _laughed_. His whole body shaking with uncontrollable mirth.

 _That does it._ Haru thought as he attempts to get off from under him. Makoto must have felt his irritation and made an effort to contain his laughter.

“I’m sorry, Haru.” He said as laid his forehead on top of Haru’s chest.

“You’re heavy, Makoto.”

“Just give me a few minutes, please.”

“No way”.

Haru’s action, though, betrayed his words as he unconsciously lifts his right hand, his fingers running on Makoto’s brunette locks. If Haru’s chest was bare, he would have felt the ghost of a smile from his best friend’s lips.

“You don’t really have to worry about stuffs like that, Haru. I mean, it’s really true that it feels good to let someone dry your hair. Ren and Ran could attest to that. So if you feel good about it, you don’t have to restrain yourself. Here…” Makoto got up and offered his hand so Haru could sit properly. He then kneeled and positioned himself in front of him– damped towel between both hands as he starts to gently rub Haru’s still damped hair.

Indeed, the way Makoto dries his hair really feels nice. Just like what he dreamt of. No, _better_ than his dream – minus the moaning (thank God for small mercies). At their close proximity, he could smell Makoto’s natural fruity scent, which is both relaxing and refreshing to his nostrils. It made him close his eyes.

A few minutes passed until Makoto felt Haru’s head getting heavier between his hands. He had a gut feeling as to what caused this. His suspicion was confirmed when he looked closely at his peaceful expression. Haru had _indeed_ fallen asleep.

Makoto had to cover his mouth with his free hand to control himself from chuckling. Haru is just _too_ cute for words. He can’t help the swell he felt in his heart as he watches his best friend for more than a decades so trustingly sleeping on him– knowing that he is the only one who can do and witness this side of Haru.

After making sure that Haru’s hair was completely dry, Makoto carried him to his bedroom. He laid him gently on his bed, tucked him on his blanket and brushed a couple of hair strand that covered Haru’s forehead.

 Makoto’s hand lingered on Haru’s hair. His eyes roaming on the peacefully sleeping face of the teen below him. After much contemplation, Makoto decided to give in to his urges.

That night, Haru dreamt of Makoto kissing his forehead and whispering a soft: _‘Sweet dream... Haruka_. _’_

 

 

 


End file.
